The Stowaway
|writer = Cédric Bacconier Pascal Stervinou |storyboard = Luc Blanchard}} " " is the thirtieth-sixth episode of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix. Synopsis Netflix While trudging through the icy land of Sino, Zak and his crew discover there may be a cloned enemy among them. Plot The 7C's enter a vortex that should transport them to the Sea of Dezer. However, they are still stuck in the Sea of Sino. The Chaos walks across a bridge made of ice but it cracked, sending them to the bottom. Zak found a cave that contained a blue glowing block. Thinking it was another waypoint, Zak poked the block with Calabrass. Suddenly, another Calabrass appeared. It floated in mid-air, trying to attack them. Zak zapped it, breaking it into pieces. While, Zak, Cece and Crogar try to find Clovis, Caramba analysed the fallen pieces. Soon, Caramba found out that the pieces could "morph" into anything it touches. Zak then realised the fallen "Calabrass" could take the shape of any of the 7C's. Caramba then decided to analyse the data of everyone, to make sure that they were not clones. Zak, Cece and Crogar followed suit. They took turns to use the machine. In the end, Zak, Cece and Crogar were all normal. Cece then threw her suspicion to Caramba, and thought that he could give false results. Caramba then admitted that he had miscalculated the vortex, sending them back to Sino. Zak then realized that if they admit something, they are not clones. Zak told them that he had not managed to read the Ko-Vo-Star all the way through. Cece admitted that she had not understand any of Clovis' jokes nor Zak's jokes. Crogar also admitted that he preferred the Sun of Beru to Ice of Sino. They then mentioned that Clovis should be a clone. They searched The Chaos for Clovis but were attacked by an antibody of The Chaos. Zak then realised that the pieces "morphed" into another Chaos. A group of "fake" antibodies came attacking them. They ran away, as quickly as possible. The fake Chaos came chasing them as well. Caramba then told them that the only way is to attack the fake Chaos. Zak attacked it, giving them time to run away. Suddenly, the real Chaos jumped and dueled the fake Chaos. Finally, the real Chaos pushed the fake chaos down a slope, causing it to fall and break into pieces. Characters Main Characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba Minor Characters * Clovis * The Chaos Trivia * This episode takes place after "Thermal Shock" because Cece mentions that the 7C's have already opened the Sino waypoint. * This episode reveals that: ** Zak had not managed to read the Ko-Vo-Star all the way through. ** Cece never understands any of Clovis' jokes nor Zak's jokes. She only laughs at them to avoid hurting their feelings. ** Crogar prefers the sun from Beru over the ice of Sino. * The Sea of Sino only appears in this episode, though Dezer is only mentioned. * Not counting The Chaos' antibody and artificial clones, The 7C's are the only characters to appear in this episode. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes